Memory is the Key
by Lord Claw
Summary: Waking up in a strange place can be tough, especially if you can't entirely remember who you are or how you got there. Naruto struggles to retrieve his memories as events pull him into a school of monsters. How will he be able to cope in such a violent place, and will he discover that he can be an equally scary guy in the really scary school.
1. Lost In More Ways Than One

[Disclaimer] I do not own any rights to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire nor any of the other franchises I might be taking ideas from. I just want to make an entertaining story, so please don't sue me. Besides I don't have any money.

(Author Notes) I really enjoy crossovers. Sadly there are not very many of them, and much much fewer good ones. To me a good crossover can be the most entertaining of fanfiction. However, the author needs to be skilled enough to combine two worlds that can mesh well together, and do it in a way that stays true to all the characters and balances plot. An author can of course make small changes but too much too fast can disorient a reader and cause them to lose interest. I speak from experience from being disappointed after a good story shoots itself in the literary foot. That is one of my main goals to avoid with this story. So anyway please enjoy my work.

XXXXXXXX

It had been a month, a month since he had woken up and found himself lost: with no idea where he was and barely recalling who he was. His name was Naruto Uzumaki he was sure of that, but after that things got hazy. He was 16 years old, or was it 15 after all he couldn't remember his birthday; but 16 years of life seemed so short when he felt like there were experiences at the edge of his memory that would indicate him being much older. He was pretty sure he was some kind of warrior; he had no problem remembering fighting styles and militaristic training that seemed second nature to him, he just couldn't remember where he learned it. He had friends, and a family he just could not remember their names or faces. He couldn't even remember what he was doing a month ago, but felt that it had been something important.

Now however, he was in a place that did not even feel familiar. He had learned that he was in a city called Tokyo, in the country of Japan. But almost everything about this place seemed foreign. The landscape wasn't familiar, the buildings were unlike anything he could recall, the cloths, the technology, such as the things he had learned called cars were odd. The entire city smelled wrong, the air was foul and even the people smelled odd. It was like a ghost of a memory, he just felt that he did not belong with the people here.

He had spent the month gathering information and trying his best to blend in. It really did not help that when he had first awoken he was naked and his entire body felt sore and funny, his body still felt odd but he could not really say why. He luckily was able to stay unnoticed until he had stolen some clothing; after that some fast fingers as well as some orchestrated luck had earned him some of this nations money. With the money acquired finding food wasn't a problem afterward. Thankfully Tokyo did have ramen he would never forget about that, if anything it tasted even better than he remembered. Much of the local food was very common to what he recalled and the language was similar despite that much of the jargon was different.

He'd been sleeping in parks when the weather was nice and if it was rainy then he would find a love hotel. The love hotels were the only hotels that did not require identification so it was the only place he could stay: even if it was embarrassing and a bit disturbing when he heard the other residents.

His lack of memory and identification did cause quite a few problems, like when the local law enforcement tried to get him after he had violated something called a curfew.

(Flash Back)

Naruto wasn't entirely sure why he was running; he didn't do anything, heck the officers might even be able to help him. Sure he didn't have any ID like the officer had asked for and he did not want to answer questions that he really did not have answers for. However, It just felt like running from authorities was something he did

A flash of memories caused him to stumble, as he got an image of himself running from men with odd masks on.

"STOP RUNNING YOU BRAT!" Yelled one officer closely being followed by his partner.

Naruto regained his footing as he picked up the pace, steadily putting distance between himself and the officers. "_Oh yeah that defiantly feels familiar._" Thought Naruto.

Darting into an alleyway Naruto zipped around obstacles hoping to shake off his pursuers.

"_Right, left, right. DEAD END!?_" Naruto thought incredulously. "_Who makes a stupid alley like this_."

Looking around there was no easy escape, there was a door with no handle and windows that were closed and too high to reach. It looked grim as he could hear his pursuers noisily making their way towards him. He couldn't go back and he couldn't climb out.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed his head as a mans uninterested voice echoed in his head. "_Climb a tree. There's just one rule, no hands_. _You will train until this becomes second nature._"

In his mind's eye he could see a younger boy with black hair that was oddly styled to look like a duck's butt run up a tree only using his feet. More memories assaulted him, he could not remember the boy's name or his face but he knew him. Something about the shape of a fan on the back of the boy's shirt seemed important

"_Uchiha_?" Naruto thought; that seemed right for some reason.

Regardless Naruto knew what he must do. Sprinting towards the wall Naruto set his foot and began to run vertically up it. Yes! He remembered this. He used his body's internal energy to make himself faster and stronger, and let him do super special awesome things.

"_Chakra, or was it Catra? Well whatever it's called, I'm flipping amazing_!" He thought with glee.

Naruto made it to the top right as the officers rounded the corner.

"Where did that blond punk go?" One officer gasped. "He went this way right?"

"Yeah I thought so but now I don't know." The officer responded with a sigh oblivious as their target looking down own them with his hands on his hips. "Whatever I doubt he is worth our time, lets go get something to eat before everything closes."

Naruto looked triumphantly down at the officers as they turned and walked away without looking up. He might not know much about where he was, and he had no idea how he got here. He might only have a few clues about who he was but he knew he was a bad-ass, and that was a great place to start.

(Flashback End)

Naruto was currently on top a roof of a small building pondering what he was going to do with himself. He had gathered a good amount of money through a variety of means, now he just needed to know what to do with it. He needed some identification; If you wanted to do anything important in this nation it required several forms of identification, and the best he had was a library card.

He did not want to say hidden forever, and he needed more information. Naruto really did not know all that much about the world he was in; he might even have to go to school, he thought with a shudder.

Above all else he wanted to remember. His memories always seemed to be so close right at the edge of his mind, like if he concentrated long enough it would all come back. However, they never did, the small things he did recall were just flashes of images or things that did not make sense without the right context. Naruto sighed as he tried to remember his past while he pondered his future.

That's when he smelled it. carried on the wind was a different smell. He had never smelt anything similar since he got here and he couldn't place where he recalled it but something about it smelled familiar.

Naruto got off the roof, taking a seemingly death defying jump, the smell was coming from the nearby residential district. Keeping his nose up he steadily tracked the smell down, shifting though multiple smells to focus on his target Naruto's sharp-.

"_Is that ramen_?" Naruto's mind sidetracked after detecting the scent created by the food of the gods. "_No Naruto bad, you can get food later concentrate_."

It did not take long for Naruto to track down the scent. Under a street light, in a small parking lot attached to a little apartment building was a short school bus with a man leaning against it. The man was wearing a crisp uniform with a peaked cap that shadowed his eyes, and the smell was coming from him.

Naruto got down from the fence he had landed on and decided to walk down the block and pass by him to see if he could figure anything else with a closer look. Naruto could guess that he was the driver of that little bus but nothing else, he hoped getting closer would tell him more. He was just entering the small parking lot when he felt it, like a breeze on the hairs of his arm.

The Bus Driver had a strange energy coming from him, it reminded him of his own chakra but it wasn't exactly the same. Now that he was closer he could smell him more clearly, he did not smell like the other people in the city, but he couldn't say why but something about his scent smelled familiar.

Naruto was just about to pass by and think of something else when his plan was interrupted.

"Hey kid." The Bus Driver called out as he held up a large cigar. "You got a light?"

He did actually, something about having a quick way to create fire felt like something he should have so Naruto had bought a nice silver lighter. The spiky haired blond only paused for a second as he decided on what to do. Well he didn't have any new plan coming to mind and running could ruin any chance to get information.

"Yeah sure." Naruto replied, pulling his lighter out, preparing himself for anything.

The Bus Driver leaned down and took several puffs igniting his cigar on the open flame. "Thanks. So what's a kid like you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed or causing petty vandalism at a time like this?"

"Heh, who says I'm not on my way to do one of those two things right now?" Naruto quipped.

"Hmm I suppose that could be true." The Bus Driver said after taking a long puff on his cigar. "Why don't you stay a bit and keep me company, it's a bit dull here by myself."

"Well why are waiting here by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I have a friend that went on an errand, he's too lazy to drive himself." The Bus Driver said without a trace of humor in his voice. "He said that he would only be a few minutes, that was an hour ago."

"An hour, aren't you concerned that he got lost or is in trouble?"

"Lost maybe, but I doubt he's in trouble; he can be a really scary guy." The Bus Driver stated. "Anyway he had to do something for our school."

"Oh yeah? You work at a school? That would explain this dinky little bus." Naruto said patting the small yellow bus.

"No need to disrespect the bus. Besides its a special school we don't need a big bus."

"Oh a _special_ school. I think I heard a thing about short buses." Naruto said in an enlightened tone.

"Not that kind of special school." The Bus Driver said with a sigh. "Its a special place for kids your age, it can actually be a pretty scary place. What school do you got to? You look like you would be in your first year of high school."

"Yeah. He heh." Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not going to any school this year."

"Oh I see did you fail the entrance exams or something?"

"Yeah something like that." Naruto said not wanting to go into any details.

"Hmm, tell you what you seem like a good kid maybe I can pull some strings and get you into Yokai Academy."

"I don't know." Naruto replied. "I'm not sure I even want to got to school."

"Here take a look at this." The Bus Driver said as he pulled a package seemingly from out of nowhere. "Its not good for a youngster like you to not have a good education."

Before Naruto could even open the sizable package the Bus Driver spoke again. "Oh look there's my friend."

Naruto turned and saw what looked to be a priest in white striding towards them. He got the same feeling similar to chakra from him, but he got a much stronger feeling from him. He too smelled like something he should remember, different from the Bus Driver but similar none the less.

"Took you long enough." The Bus Driver said, as both of them got onto the bus. "I was just telling this youngster about Yokai Academy."

The priest stood on the stairs of the bus and said in a ghostly voice. "You should really come to Yokai, its a very good place to find _answers_."

Naruto knew there was a secret meaning to what he just said, and he was about to demand answers when the doors to the bus closed.

"Hey what did you mean by that?" Naruto called through the door.

"Come to Yokai I am sure you will find plenty of answers." Naruto heard through the door as the bus pulled away.

* * *

"Do you think he will come?" The Bus Driver asked. "It was fairly surprising that he showed at the bus after all the time you spent looking for him.

The Headmaster did not say anything as he looked out the front.

"Are you sure he was the one that caused the disturbance a month ago? Sure he seemed a little odd, but I though he felt like a human. Are you sure that you have the right guy?" The Bus Driver continued to ask. "You know you don't need to do that mysterious thing with me right, its kind of annoying?"

"I am sorry my friend, I can speak, I am just thinking." The Head Master finally answered. "I trust everything will go as I have predicted and I agree; he did feel human that is what makes him so fascinating. I am sure Yokai Academy is in for some interesting events soon.

XXXXXXX

(Author Notes) So I have had this idea jumbling around in my head for a while now. The Rosario+Vampire series and Naruto have the ability to go so well together and while I have seen a lot of good crossovers with the two of them I always see ways that authors can mix the worlds together in a better way. So I decided to at least start this story if for no other reason than to get it out of my head.


	2. Zero Human Tolerance Policy

[Disclaimer] I do not own any rights to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire nor any of the other franchises I might be taking ideas from. I just want to make an entertaining story, so please don't sue me. Besides I don't have any money.

(Author Notes) First off thank you everyone that took the time to write a review. I got some rather good reviews for having such a short first chapter. I really had a hard time deciding if I was going to put Tsukune in this story. I eventually decided that I was going include him in the story if only to push the plot along. I am really trying my best to prevent this story from being cliché. However I fear that for the first few chapters it will be, but I will try to fit in enough unique things in order to keep it interesting. Anyway enjoy this longer chapter.

XXXXXXXX

It did not take long for Naruto to make his decision. The package that The Bus Driver gave him contained a little pamphlet that contained information on Yokai Academy. The information that was provided made it seem like a normal school with a live on campus. However, something about the pamphlet seemed to be missing.

_Look underneath the underneath_, seemed to echo in his head. There was definitely something unsaid in the information he was given, but what exactly that was he was unsure. He really did not like the mystery that surrounding the school, however he did not want to waste this chance. He could wait and languish wondering what to do or he could cautiously take this chance.

So here he was, waiting at the bus stop; the information he was given told him to wait at this designated place to be picked up. He was already wearing the green school uniform that was provided in the package. Now he had to be patient, luckily he did not need to wait long as the dinky little bus from before pulled around a corner.

"Good to see you decided to come, hop on." The Bus Driver said after stopping the bus and opening the door.

Naruto got on and saw that beside the driver the only other person on was a stunningly average looking guy in the middle of the bus. Whoever this guy was he really did not have any distinguishing characteristics; if you were looking for this guy specifically in a crowd you might look for hours and never find him.

Was he tall, nope, average. Good looking, nope, average. There was nothing particularly interesting on the guy that stood out. It was kinda impressive in an odd sort of way.

"Hey there." Naruto greeted warmly.

"Hi." The nondescript person returned. "Is this your first year at Yokai?"

"Yeah, its my first year." The blond responded.

"Both of you are going to Yokai Academy for the first time." The Bus Driver called from the front. "You had better watch your backs it can be a really scary place."

"W-what?" The new guy stuttered.

"Oh don't worry about him he seems to get his kicks from being creepy." Naruto said." I'm Naruto Uzumaki its nice to meet you."

"Oh um I'm Tsukune Aono." The newly identified Tsukune responded. "Its nice to meet you too. So what do you know about Yokai? I didn't get much information about it."

"I don't know that much about it either to be honest." Naruto answered. "I was only accepted recently by Ol-spooky up there."

"Oh. Alright then." Tsukune said dejectedly.

Over the next half an hour Naruto spent the time trying to get Tsukune involve in conversation. It was a little hard to keep a conversation going when he could not give that much information about himself, because honestly he could not remember all that much about himself. Even the information he did know he really did not want to share, and it might be a bit weird to say that he was a super awesome warrior with amnesia.

"So anyway after failing the entrance exam. My parents somehow got me into Yokai, and I don't know anything about the school, I don't even know where it's at." Tsukune finished.

"Yeah I honestly am not entirely sure where it is either." Naruto admitted. "Not to be mean or anything but high-school acceptance exam isn't that hard is it?"

Naruto did his best to hide any indication that he hadn't even taken the high-school exam. He was pretty sure he had been to school before, why else would he have such a deep seated dislike of school.

"Well you see I don't function all that well in stressful situations." Tsukune sighed his shoulders sinking. "I knew a lot of the questions, I just took too long second guessing myself. Before I knew it the time was up and I had barely answered half the questions."

"Well that sucks what kind of-" Naruto started before getting cut off as Tsukune's phone started to ring.

Naruto let his mind wander as Tsukune started to speak to someone named Kyouko.

Soon after the bus drove into a very dark tunnel, and Naruto felt it. While Tsukune was vainly trying to talk into his phone Naruto knew that this was no ordinary tunnel. Again Naruto wondered if he had gotten himself into a trap of some sort.

However, it seemed if it was a trap that it was not going to be sprung just yet as The Bus Driver stopped and announced that they had arrived. Naruto and Tsukune gathered their things and got off.

"Wow its like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel." Tsukune shivered.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto agreed, and he meant it. The smell was radically different, gone was the smells of industry and oil. However the new smells did not sooth him entirely either, there was the faintest sent of blood in the air, and he would have preferred the smell of more trees. The scent of blood might be explained away by what looked like an entire ocean of blood. Naruto hoped that was just a trick of the light, otherwise that was just creepy. A small part of Naruto's mind wondered why he wasn't more on edge from a creepy forest of dead trees and an ocean of blood, maybe something about the environment called to a part of him.

"Is that the school over there?" Tsukune wondered aloud, pointing to a distant building.

"I wish you boys luck you're going to need it." The Bus Driver said closing the doors with a dark chuckle.

"Thank you!" Naruto called as the bus pulled away. "Good luck to you too, creepy bus dude!"

"That wasn't entirely nice." Tsukune commented.

"What he drives a bus and he's creepy. I think he likes it that way." The blond responded.

"Hold on a sec while I call Kyouko back."Tsukune said grabbing his phone and dialing. "Huh, thats strange I had a signal before we went through the tunnel."

"_That's not disconcerting at all_." Naruto thought with his limited knowledge of cellphones.

Naruto and Tsukune started walking down the path. Tsukune was quite on edge as the calls of crows and owl fill the air.

"Gahh!" Tsukune cried out as he took cover from a flock of bats that flew from a small opening in the ground.

"Wow you are really jumpy buddy." Naruto laughed as he reached down and pulled his new friend to his feet.

"Yeah well this place really gives me the creeps, maybe we got lost." Tsukune said, then quickly turned around as he heard a squeaking sound. "What was that?"

Naruto heard it too but was distracted by an odd feeling coming from the sky.

"Kou! I'm a bat!" Said an oddly shaped bat as it flapped overhead.

"Did that bat just speak?!" Naruto asked incredulously, suddenly another memory wracked through his head causing him to bend over and grab his head.

"_Summoning Jutsu!" He heard himself call before the memory cleared and he saw large orange toad wearing a vest._

"_Hey Gamakichi!"_

"_How's it going Naruto?" The orange toad responded. "What did you summon me for?"_

Naruto shook his head as the vision passed. "_Okay maybe I have had prior experience with talking animals, I just haven't remembered it all yet_. _Jutsu huh_?"

"Naruto?" Tsukune called to him questioningly.

"Don't you worry Tsukune, We will be just fine, because I, Naruto Uzumaki am here." The amnesiac reassured with a thumbs up and big smile.

Tsukune saw the smile and was bit reassured, however neither of them were prepare when a pink haired girl on a bike zipped out of the woods and slammed into Tsukune.

"_How did I not hear that coming_?" Naruto thought with a look of shock on his face.

Tsukune and the girl got tangled up and rolled away finally stopping a few yards from Naruto.

"Ouch." Tsukune groaned as he slowly got up. "Uhh that hurt."

Naruto walked over just as Tsukune placed his hand on the girls leg right below her short skirt. Both males seemed to pause for a second in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just suddenly got all dizzy." The girl said looking up and brushing a pink tress from out of her face relieving her amazing looks.

"_Wow she is gorgeous_." Tsukune thought as the girl shifted a little causing his hand to slip between her legs right above the knees.

Naruto seemed to have regained his voice. "Wow Tsukune you move fast." He uttered dryly.

"Its not like that!" Tsukune defended himself extracting his hand from the girl's legs, as a trickle of blood fell from his nose.

"Oh know you're bleeding." The pinkette said as she moved in with a handkerchief

While the girl leaned in to care for Tsukune Naruto was examining her with every sense he had. She looked normal, but the hair and eyes reminded him of someone he knew. Again a memory was on the edge of his mind that would not come, it was maddening he just couldn't remember.

"_Naruto_." A girl's voice conjoled him, however Naruto shook it off and continued to examine the girl.

She smelled nice just like a pretty girl should, but underneath the subtle perfume was that same sorta familiar smell like The Bus Driver but not quite the same.

"_What is it? What am I trying to remember, my nose knows it but why can't I_?" Thought the blond futilely.

Naruto's thought process was shot down as he heard the girl say something about "vampires" and bite Tsukune's neck.

"You bit me!" Tsukune cried as she pulled away.

"I'm really sorry about that." She apologized, then paused as she reached down for something that had fallen out of Tsukune's bag. "Are you going to Yokai too?"

"Oh yeah." The shocked brunette said. "Its our first year."

"That's great!" She said with a smile, looking towards Naruto for the first time. "Mine too. I have to ask you guys. What do you think about vampires?"

Tsukune brushed himself off as he got up, thinking she was joking. "Vampires? I don't have a problem with vampires at all."

The newly identified vampire smiled brightly, before turning to Naruto. "And you?"

"I really don't know much about vampires." Naruto replied honestly. "But I would be happy to find out."

"That's great!" She said as she put a hand around each boy's shoulder and pulled all three of them into a hug. "In that case, do you think we can be friends?"

"She's surprisingly strong." Naruto thought feeling the strength in her arm. She may be cute but his instincts told him to be on guard regarding all business involving Yokai Academy.

"Yeah sure." Tsukune answered, still caught up in the euphoria of meeting such a cute girl. "We'd be happy to be your friends."

"Oh my name's Moka Akashiya." Moka identified herself. "I was so worried I might not find any friends here."

* * *

After Naruto and Tsukune introduced themselves they continued to the school for the opening ceremony. The three of them entered the school to see crowds of students moving around the halls. Everybody seemed to be rushing around and it was a bit overwhelming without even noticing the chaos pulled the three of them away from each other.

Naruto tried to calmed himself, and after a few deep breaths he opened his senses allowing him to focus on his environment. Despite doing his best to calm himself he was still on edge he had been avoiding people for a month and now there were so many around him. There was also so many smells surrounding him, each person had their own unique scent but they all had that one little familiar smell that he knew he should remember but couldn't.

After following a group of students he eventually made his way to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. Standing on his tips of his toes Naruto tried to spot Tsukune but soon remembered the boy's power of disappearing in a crowd do to his sheer average-ness. The blond did spot Moka, her pink hair was easily seen through out the auditorium. However, every seat around her was taken so he decided to take a seat near the back. The loud chatter in the room quickly died down as a man in white slowly walked to the front. It was the same priest looking guy from earlier in the week. He wasn't speaking very loud and he wasn't using a mic but the spooky Headmaster's voice seemed to carry easily to the back as it reverberated around the room. It seemed like a standard speech everyone stay one your best behavior this, study hard that, blah blah blah, but Naruto could barely focus on it. He was too preoccupied as his mind tried processed all the information around him as well as attempt to list of his options now that he was here.

The students were eventually released and major headache was begging to form as Naruto followed his nose and tracked down Tsukune after the ceremony. Luckily it turned out they had the same homeroom. The two of them found their class and chose window seats one in front of the other. Finally seated Naruto spent the next few minutes trying to relax as much as he could. The blond rubbed his temples as he tried to remind himself why he was here. He didn't like school, he clearly remembered that and there were just so many people here. A few deep breaths helped him as he shook himself out of his anxiety.

"What am I worrying about?" He thought trying to encourage himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I don't back down from a challenge, I can handle whatever this place throws at me."

His little pep talk did help as he relaxed and focused. That's when his nose pointed something out to him. All of the students, even the newly arrived teacher had that same familiar part to their scent.

Everyone except for Tsukune. He smelled like most of the other people he had encountered since he had woken up a month ago in Tokyo. Again he even smelled average, but not here. Here in Yokai he could tell that Tsukune smelled different from everyone else. Naruto would have to figure it out later as the bell rung.

"Well, good morning students."The teacher said. "If you are new here welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your home room teacher."

Miss Nekonome seemed to be a bright and cheerful person but something about her reminded him of something else

"_Tora_?" Naruto wondered, as an unhelpful memory fragment popped in his head. "_Why does the teacher remind me of someone named Tora_?"

"I'm sure that everyone already know's this fact." Shizuka continued. "But Yokai is an incredibly unique school, one that's exclusively for monsters."

Nauto's mental processes came to a sudden stop as decoded what his teacher just said. Quickly recovering the forgetful ninja started to see what was underneath the underneath.

"Yep." Naruto thought being careful to control his expression. "I knew there was a catch."

"Currently this planet is almost entirely controlled by humans, and in order for monsters to survive the only option is coexistence with them. So that brings up tor our first rule. "Miss Nekonome explained."Except in special circumstances you have to stay in your human form while on campus. Rule number two for a variety of obvious reasons never reveal your monster identity to another student."

"_So I'm surrounded by monsters, that could explain that scent_." Naruto thought as the militaristic part of his mind ran through threat assessment and escape options. "_What what about Tsukune_?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw a look of shock on his friends face as well as a particular scent coming from him.

"_Is that fear_?" Naruto though passively, until his brain caught up with his nose. "_Wait_, _I can smell fear_?! _How the hell do I know what fear smells like_?"

"So many boring rules." Said a punk-ish looking guy who Miss Nekonome identified as Saizou Komiya. "If we do come across a human why not just eat em. That's what I would do anyway."

The sent of fear racketed up quite a bit as soon as Saizou said that.

"_Okay then if I have to make a break for it that guy is getting punched right in the face_." Naruto thought to himself.

"Well now. There's no chance of that happening because this school is protected by a giant secret barrier, which ensures that everyone here from the staff and all the students are monsters. If a human somehow found a way to get inside they would be killed on sight." Shizuka chirped, sounding way too cheerful speaking about killing any human unlucky enough to wander into a place they shouldn't be.

"_Well that can't be good, after all I'm human_." Naruto thought, but then paused for a bit. "_I mean I'm pretty sure I'm human. I would think I would remember that sorta detail even if my memory is crap. But then again it might explain some of the cool things I can do. It just really feels weird not thinking of myself as human, I'll just stick with that for now_."

Naruto's train of thought was sent off track when Tsukune dropped a book and quickly picked it up with a whimper.

"If you say so." Saizou growled. "But I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time."

"_I think I have too_." Naruto thought sifting through Tsukune's scent again. "_I'm not sure what I should do Tsukune seems like he's about to freak out, or wet himself, or both_."

Luckily a distraction occurred as the bubbly pink haired girl from earlier opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"Don't worry." The teacher said. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

Tsukune seemed to calm down slightly as Moka introduced herself. The rest of the class, mostly the boys started muttering about Moka's beauty.

Moka finished her introductions and looking over at the windows rushed over to them her eyes alight. "Tsukune, Naruto, you're here I'm so glad we are in the same class."

As Moka pulled the two boys in for a hug Naruto looked over her shoulder and saw multiple looks of jealousy being sent their way.

"_Well that can't be good_." Naruto thought dejectedly.

* * *

Eventually class got released for lunch. The trio eventually found their way to the lunch room. The lunch room had some every odd smells coming from it. As soon as Tsukune saw the special of lasagna with bone bread-sticks he said that he wasn't very hungry and suggested they find a vending machine. Moka found a drink machine and they all got drinks and sat together in a nearby bench with Moka in the middle. Tsukune got an iced coffee while Moka seemed to be.

Naruto sipped on his orange flavored drink and looked over at Tsukune could tell that from his posture the he was still on edge.

"_Oh man_." Tsukune thought, as he looked over at Moka who seemed to be on cloud nine with her tomato juice. "_How can a girl this cute be a real life vampire? And what about Naruto he's some type of monster too right_?"

"Hey there Sexy." A voice called causing Tsukune to spit out some of his iced coffee. "You said you're name was Moka Akashiya right?

Saizou Komiya came around a corner in a way that screamed that he was looking for trouble. Tsukune lept to his feet which caused his friends to join him as the brute got closer.

"So tell me what's a smoking hot chick like you doing with numb-nuts like these?" Saizou said as he raised his arms, pushing Tsukune a good fifteen feet into the vending machine and grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as he eyes shifted to her other friend. "Let Naruto go!"

The brute pulled at Naruto's shirt trying to lift him off his feet but the forgetful ninja instinctively sent chakra to his feet gluing himself to the floor.

"Huh?" Saizou said intelligently as he was unable to move the blond.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as anger slowly bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. He did not like bullies and he really did not like someone messing with his friends. "Hey buddy. Do you like that hand?" He asked before the bully had a chance to put more strength into his hold.

"Cheshh." Saizou scoffed trying to cover up his unease as Naruto stared him down.

"Because if you would like to keep it I would suggest you let go." Naruto threatened.

"Whatever." Saizou said letting go and brushing his hair back. "Why don't you forget about these dweebs and hang out with me babe?"

It was Moka's turn to glare at Saizou. "No thank you. I prefer to be around nice people." She said turning away and flicking her hand dismissively as she headed to the downed Tsukune.

Saizou simply scoffed again and walked way ignoring the angry glare he was receiving from Naruto.

* * *

After a bit the three friends eventually wandered up to the school's roof, it was empty which for Naruto and Tsukune translated to relaxing.

"Wow that was pretty scary." Moka sighed leaning against the railing."Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tsukune answered. "_He was so strong, and Naruto he didn't even flinch, is that monster power_?"

"Naruto you were really cool back there." Moka gushed. "Oh so what kind of monsters are you?"

Tsukune looked really nervous as he was unable to answer but luckily she spoke again.

"That's right we aren't suppose to tell." The pinkette pouted.

"Yeah, but we already know what you are." Tsukune sighed.

"Oh well you see I didn't know that was a rule before I told you."

"You know you don't look like a vampire." Tsukune mumbled.

"I don't even know what vampires are supposed to look like." Naruto replied honestly.

"You're both so silly." Moka laughed.

"The reason I don't look like a vampire right now is because of this." She said spreading her shirt relieving lots of cleavage and causing both males to blush brightly. "This rosary seals my powers, if this were removed I would transform into my true a power and terrifying vampire."

"_Seal_?" Naruto thought as a blast of memories shot through his mind. He could see it, a giant room that wes dominated by giant barred doors held shut by what seemed to be a large piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal'. His mind kept showing him the memory as the paper fell away uncovering some sort of complex lock, and then with a series of clanking sound The lock turned with each section moving into place. The lock finished its intricate movement and the giant doors violently swung open.

A fierce wind blasted from the open doors and deafening roar sounded from the darkness beyond. He couldn't see anything in the shadows, but it was the smell that caught his attention. It was the same smell he had recently come to associate with monsters. However, there was something more, this scent carried a sort of forbidding strength with it, as well as the promise of death. Whatever was in there was a creature of great and terrible power.

Sadly Naruto's vision was interrupted as Tsukune suddenly pushed past him.

"Sorry, I have to go." Tsukune said his voice shaking. "See you later."

"Why did he leave?" Moka wondered aloud. "Naruto are you alright does your head hurt."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine I get these every so often." Naruto said in a groan while holding his head, trying to clear it after his vision. "What is up with Tsukune."

"I don't know I was just telling him that he was the first person that I had sucked blood from and he seemed to get nervous and run off." She answered.

"Hmm." Naruto mused. "Tell you what I will go find him and see if he's alright maybe it's guy stuff. Don't you worry about it."

Moka still seemed to be concerned but she still gave him a bright smile and said. "Oh thanks Naruto you're a good friend."

* * *

"_Why is this happening? I meet a super cute girl that wants to be my friend and she turns out to be a vampire_." Tsukune thought as he gathered up his things. "_And then there's Naruto, who seems like a really cool guy but I saw how he acted with that freak Saizou. He didn't even flinch, he has to be some sort of terrifying monster in order to face that head on_."

Tsukune nearly jumped out of his skin when Naruto's voice came from directly behind him.

"Hey Tsukune what'cha up to?" Naruto inquired. "And what are you doing with that backpack?"

"O-oh hey Naruto I'm-uh just going for a walk." Tsukune stammered.

"If you are only going for a walk then why are you taking all of your stuff?" Naruto asked, despite having a very good idea what was going on. "You're not leaving are you?"

"N-no I'm not leaving why would you think that?" Tsukune lied.

"Simple you're afraid you will be killed when someone finds out that you are a human." Naruto deadpanned.

All the color drained from Tsukune's face and his knees grew weak, his secret was out he was a goner for sure

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled. "You should really see your face Tsukune. Don't worry I'm not going to report you, and I'm not about to let anyone eat a friend of mine."

"Why not?" Tsukune asked as his legs finally gave out and he sat on the floor. "I mean you're a monster aren't you? Don't you want to kill me or something?"

"No I'm human too." Naruto answered. "Or at least I'm pretty sure that I am human."

Naruto said feeling confident that Tsukune wouldn't betray him because after all he had just as much dirt on him. Even if he did betray him he was pretty sure he could fake being a monster much better than Tsukune could.

"Well lets just put it this way I'm ninety percent sure that I am a human." Naruto said, with a look of intense thought on his face.

"W-wait how can you only be ninety percent sure that you are a human? Shouldn't that be something you should know?" Tsukune questioned incredulously.

"I know right?" Said the blond unhelpfully.

"WHAT, wait... What?" Tsukune gasped. "Okay, I'm lost."

"Umm, well that's a bit complicated." Naruto admitted rubbing the back of his head. "I really can't remember much of my past. Something happened to me about a month ago. I woke up in Tokyo and had no clue where I was."

"What are you serious?" Tsukune inquired.

Naruto nodded. "I don't know where my home is, or where my friends and family are. I can't remember a lot of things, and that's why I'm only ninety percent sure that I am human."

"Oh man Naruto, I'm- I'm Sorry." Tsukune whispered as he thought that he had it bad. "Wait if you're human than how could you stand up to Saizou."

"Well that's because I'm a certified Bad Ass." Naruto smiled. "Just don't ask to see certification, I can't remember where I put it."

"Well since you're a human too we need to get out of this school." Tsukune said quickly putting the rest of his things in his bag. "Bad ass or not we don't belong with these monsters."

"I don't know buddy, if you feel you need to go I'm not going to stop you, I'll even cover for you. Naruto said hesitantly." For some reason I think I need to stay here, something about this place tells me that I will find answers here."

"No way Naruto, don't think you get it this place is filled with monsters that would not hesitate to kill us" Tsukune muttered trying to persuade his friend. "We can't stay."

"Sorry man but I'm staying here till I find out what is going on." Naruto said

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." Tsukune spat, taking a few quick steps away before pausing and looking back. "Be careful alright, and tell Moka I'm sorry."

* * *

As soon as Tsukune left Naruto went to look for Moka, trying to figure out the best way of explaining why Tsukune was leaving. However finding her was seemingly harder than he first suspected.

"_Man how hard is it to find one cute pink haired girl_?" Naruto thought. He had been following Moka's scent all around the school. "_Seriously where is she heading_?"

Naruto followed Moka's scent and from what he could tell she and Tsukune had met in front of the school.

"_Well_." Naruto pondered. "_Thats probably not be good_."

Following the smell of his friends he suddenly came across another smell. "Yuck, smells like that jerk Saizou. Oh that almost certainly isn't good." Naruto said aloud, piecing together what might be going on.

The blond quickening his pace when his sensitive hearing picked up what sounded like Moka screaming quickly followed by Tsukune yelling about something.

"Yep, definitely not good." He said rushing to help his friends.

Naruto arrived on the scene right as a saw a head of pink hair jump down a steep incline with a cry of "Tsukune!"

Seeing an opportunity Naruto literally jumped into action.

"Hey you get back-" Saizou started but was interrupted by a sudden weight on his shoulders.

"Wow Saizou is that you?" Naruto said as the brute looked up.

Naruto was defiantly standing with one foot on each shoulder Saizou's large shoulders. "What happened to you? It looks like your face got smashed in by the ugly stick."

"You-"Saizou started, but was again interrupted as Naruto did a back flip that pushed the beast forward and off the drop causing him to tumble down head over heels.

Naruto smiled as a pained yell of "Bastard!" was sent back up to him, before carefully making his way down himself.

* * *

At the bottom of the slope Moka was holding Tsukune's head as he lay on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Moka said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean, I didn't want to drive you away. At my old school all the others made fun of me because I said I was a vampire. It hurt but I didn't hate them, I just wanted a friend, but no one wanted to be my friend."

"I think it shouldn't matter what you are." Tsukune muttered, as he slowly sat up. "Who you are is much more important, I might be human, but I still-"

Tsukune was interrupted as Saizou's true form came tumbling down the hill and landed in a pile.

"Grr." The beast growled, shaking his head to clear it as he pick himself of the ground. "What's with all this lovey dovey shit?"

"Moka get out of here." Tsukune yelled." I don't want you to get hurt just leave."  
"No I think you should both stay right were you are." Saizou laughed, bearing his teeth.

"I agree." Naruto said as he landed from a high jump. "But I think you should leave before I get angry. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it."

"Naruto!" Both Moka and Tsukune cried.

"No! Naruto get out of here you can't fight him." Tsukune yelled. "_This is bad, what is Naruto doing here? Even if he is a bad ass he's just a human_."

Naruto readied himself, he was confident that he could take Saizou in his true form. All he need to do was use chakra to enhance his speed and strength and he would beat the brute down.

Sadly Naruto did not prepare himself for Saizou's tongue that zipped out as he spun around and wrapped around Naruto's leg.

Naruto paused for a split second as something about situation seemed familiar. That small pause was all that was needed for Saizou to pick the blond up and start spinning him.

"What the devil?!" Was all Naruto was able to say right before he was smashed head first into the rock wall.

"HAHAHAHA." Saizou laughed as chunks of rock covered Naruto's downed body. "I knew it! He was just some punk that couldn't handle me. Now where was I?"

"Moka run!" Tsukune said pushing the pinkette away.

"_What is this_?" Naruto thought as he looked around, his vision all blurred. "_Why is my body so heavy_?"

Naruto could barely see Tsukune he was so blurry, he pushed the pink blur away who he guessed was Moka. Tsukune was saying something as he backed into that weird scarecrow sign, but he couldn't understand it.

His vision changed. Superimposed over the image of Tsukune was some else. It was a girl with long dark-bluish hair and she wore a light purple hoodie, but he couldn't make out her face. However, he could see her eyes, they were white, pale, almost like moonlight.

"_Ill never go back on my word_." A sweet voice rang in his head. "_Because that is my ninja way_."

Then in stereo as Saizou smashed Tsukune, and Naruto saw an unknown force blast the girl into the ground.

His vision grew dark, then suddenly a new image filled his mind purple eyes with concentric rings radiating outward.

"_Tell me_." A new voice filled his head. This voice was cold and caused white hot anger to bubble up within Naruto. "_Do you hate me now_?"

"The rosary." Moka gasped as Tsukune's hand fell and pulled her seal off. "It came off."

A blast of pink Yoki came from Moka causing the sky to turned red and a swarm of bats surrounded her as her body began to transform.

"What the hell?" Saizou said in wonder as the bats flew away from her. "She's different and scary. The tales they're true? The red eyes, and the overwhelming energy. She's an S Class super monster, a vampire."

"**When the rosary is removed**." Began a deep disembodied voice. "**Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her sealed inner vampire awak- well that is unexpected**."

The strange disembodied void was interrupted by another powerful burst of energy. The pile of rubble shot away from Naruto's body as if the stones themselves were afraid to touch him. Naruto slowly got up from the ground, looking up Naruto smiled hungrily at Saizou showing fangs and red slitted eyes; just like Moka's.

"N-no way." Saizou stuttered. "Two vampires? I-it can't be."

"Oh my." The new silver haired Moka said. Gone was the chipper bright voice from before, it was replaced by a much huskier alluring tone. "What an interesting situation for my first time awake in such a long time."

"W-what about you?" Turning to the blond Saizou spoke, his voice shaking as if he were having trouble breathing between the two powerful entities. "I thought you were down. I got you, right?"

"Sure doesn't look that way." Naruto answered, partially to answer as well to reassure himself.

Naruto did not know what was going on but he felt great. Brushing the rubble from himself he inadvertently cracked his neck with multiple loud pops. Flexing his clawed fingers Naruto remembered just why he was here.

"Guess it just took me a bit to warm up." Naruto said his voice seemed to growl as he sent a dangerous glare at Saizou.

"Come on man pull it together." Saizou tried to hype himself, despite the incredible power he felt coming from Naruto and Moka. "Stop shaking, you can take on a vampire, hell even two vampires."

Moka yawned and with one final stretch seemed to be ready.

"I'm tired of looking at you." She said. "It's time for you to know your place."

In the blink of an eye Moka moved forward and high kicked Saizou right in the face, sending him directly at Naruto.

Naruto was admittedly surprised as the bully came flying at him, but with equal speed he readied himeself.

"Agreed!" Naruto yelled leaning in and slamming both of his fists into Saizou back, stopping his momentum.

Still hanging in air and gasping in pain Naruto round house kicked the bruised bully right back with a command of. "Know your place!"

An injured Saizou was making a return trip right back at Moka who still had her leg extended from the first kick. Unluckily for the bully she was not caught off guard and brought her leg down in a painful ax kick that cratered him into the ground.

"Understood?" Moka finished, looking down at brute curled up in the hole before her.

"Yes..." Saizou wheezed. "Yes, I understand."

Battle over Naruto slowly walked towards Moka when a round bat flew down between them.

"Wow! A mega-combo! Wheee." The strange talking bat cheered as it flew away.

"Tsk." The stately Moka scoffed. "Why did you kick it back at me?"

"Well you see you leg was extended up there with nothing to do so I decided it might want to kick the brute again." Naruto joked his mind strangely clear even as his anger still burned inside him.

"Do not presume and decide what I or my legs might want." Moka scoffed again with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Naruto? Moka?" Tsukune whispered as he fell to his knees. However all his strength left him and he fell to the ground as two pairs of red eyes looked down on him.

"Hmm." Mused the silver haired girl as she bent down to retrieve her rosary from Tsukune's hand.

"You certainly look like a vampire." Moka said, turning her head to the side. "But you don't really smell like one. What type of monster are you."

"Heh, I will be sure to tell you once I have figured that out myself." Naruto smiled his features slowly returning to normal.

"Very well." Moka sighed. "I suppose I will be seeing you again."

Naruto nodded as Moka reattached her rosary and the slumped into his arms as her hair turned back to pink.

"Well that happened." Naruto muttered setting Moka gently on the ground.

* * *

"Oh good you're awake." Naruto said as Moka sat up. "And it looks like Tsukune is waking up soon to."

"Hey Tsukune." Naruto said helping the boy sit up. "I've got some good news and some bad news."

"The good news is that everyone is alive, well mostly." Naruto quirked, looking over at the crater Saizou still resided in. "The bad news is that the bus only comes once a month."

"What! Are you serious?" Tsukune demanded as tears came to the corners of his eyes." I can't believe this is happening to me- wait. Naruto, what you did earlier, I thought you said you were human?"

"Well I still think I am." The blond answered. "But you know how I said I was ninety percent sure I was a human. Well that number has dropped to like seventy percent or so, but until I know for sure I'm just going to chalk that down as me being downright awesome."

Moka simply chuckled lightly to herself. She was just glad that everything had worked out and that she could stay with her two friends. Even if one of those friends was a human and the other was a bit confused.

XXXXXXX

(Author Notes) That chapter was much longer than I expected it to be, but I wanted to get them to school and the first conflict over. I tried my best to not unnecessarily repeat scenes directly from the anime. The parts I do cut out should be able to either be guessed at or already be known by the majority of readers. This did present the problem of making my first writing a bit choppy. After my beta reader told me that it felt rushed I went through and added things and mixed stuff around to hopefully make things flow better. Please send me a review and tell me if I did a decent job.


	3. Here, Thar Be Monsters

Disclaimer] I do not own any rights to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire nor any of the other franchises I might be taking ideas from. I just want to make an entertaining story, so please don't sue me. Besides I don't have any money.

(Author Notes) I was so extremely tempted to separated this chapter into two. However I decided not to for both your reading pleasure and for the fact that it would interrupt the chapter in a bad way. Some reviewers have mentioned that I am following the sub-par anime, and looking back at my second chapter it does look that way. I have seen and read both the anime and manga and I did not reread the manga chapter when I wrote the last chapter. I am doing so now and my hope is to mix the best from both the anime and the manga.

XXXXXXXX

'Beep beep beep. Beepbeepbeepbee- **CRUNCH**!' Were the sounds created by Naruto's former alarm clock as his fist smashed down on it. The valiant device accomplished its task of waking the blond, yet sadly had died in the process.

"Oh, not another one." Naruto said with a yawn. That was the third one he had destroyed in less then a week. Luckily for Naruto destruction of alarm clocks was not an uncommon problem at Yokai Academy. Many of the monsters here had the same problem as he had. That little detail was factored into Naruto's mental tally list to gauge whether he was human or not. So far, he judged that he was still human, hovering at around sixty-eight percent.

There were actually many subtle things about Yokai that he had learned were different from other schools. Every student had their own room, this was of course to accommodate the quirks of certain species of monster. For example some monsters had the tendency to sleep eat, which could include their roommate. Other species released a poisonous gas when they were having a bad dreams. Then there were monsters that simply did not sleep.

Yokai Academy was designed to prepare monsters to blend in with human society, and the dorms reflected that. Almost everything in the dorms looked just like the normal buildings he had seen in Tokyo. However it seemed not everything was completely humanized. For example despite being an all boy door they had three different types bathrooms depending if you had specialized needs. Then there was the basement of the building that had stone block walls complete with torches, and wrought iron doors. It was a bit strange to see modern washing machines down with the archaic architecture.

After Naruto finished brushing the broken bits of alarm clock off of his hand he stood up and stretched, and heading towards the door. Before opening his door he made sure to put on some flip-flops, he had quickly learned the need for footwear around here, after he had nearly stepped into a puddle of unidentifiable goo his first morning in the dorms.

Upon opening the door the blond saw that someone had scattered some sort of charms along the walls this morning. Ignoring the little tags of paper Naruto continued to the bathrooms, for a morning shower. The showers were surprisingly upscale, each stall was completely separate from the others. This was most likely to keep the runoff from one shower separate from the others, after all some of the monsters here had poisonous skin.

Finishing up Naruto toweled off his hair and headed back to his room. However he was stopped when a humanoid monster with green skin and long ears burst out of his room.

"Which of you idiots thought it would be funny to put up mantras this morning!?" The monster yelled as his skin changed to purple and then to blue. "I can't stay in one form with those up."

The oddly colored fellow turned to Naruto.

"What its not affecting you?" The monster said seeing that Naruto looked to be in human form.

The blond shook his head, with a small shrug.

"Its gotta be targeting shape shifters then." The monster huffed, and started to walk away. "My bet is that third year warlock, I'm going to see the manager."

Naruto made it back to his room when the door behind him opened.

"Good Morning Naruto." The sleepy voice of Tsukune said.

"Hey Tsukune. Never a dull day here at Yokai, am I right." The blond said with a smile.

"Don't remind me." Tsukune groaned.

Naruto made his way down to the dorm entrance hall, making sure to stop by the managers booth by the door.

"Hey Greg." Naruto said leaning over the little counter and seeing the dorm manager reading a book.

"Whadda ya want?" The manager seemed to growl. Gregory Anuk was a burly man with an impressive bushy beard and brown hair that was beginning to gray.

"I broke another alarm clock anyway I can get a new one? Naruto asked.

"Come on boy, this is your third one and you've barely been here." Mr Anuk said, sending Naruto a patronizing look, "Just because the school can provide students with alarm clocks does not mean you are free to destroy them."

"It's not my fault!" Naruto defended himself. "The first one surprised me when it went off, and I threw it through the window reflexively."

"Which explains why I had to replace your window." Greg muttered.

"The second one I guess I hit it too hard when I shut it off and I squished it. This last one, well, I think I was having a dream about fighting someone and I crushed it right when I woke up.

"Fine." The dorm manager grumbled. "Are ya sure your not eatin' em, we've had students do that before?"

"What? No!" Naruto denied. "I'm not like that. Unless you find a clock made of ramen I'm not going to eat it."  
"Huh, fine." Greg sighed. "I will see if I can get an alarm clock that can take some more abuse, but after this one and you might get in trouble for breaking any more."

"Thanks old man." Naruto said giving Greg a thumbs up." I promise I will do my best not to destroy anymore of the annoying little machines."

"Alright I'm done lookin' at ya." Mr Anuk said waving Naruto off. "Now leave me be."

As Naruto walked off Gregory glanced over his book as he left. Almost every year The Headmaster told him about students that he should keep an eye on or kids that might be trouble makers. It wasn't often he was told to make weekly reports of a student's activities, Naruto was one such student.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he sat down on a bench in the what he like to think of as his little oasis of life. The second day of school he had discovered this little haven. It was a lovely little pond surrounded by greenery, the water was clean and the trees around it were green and alive. The location was quite a bit off of the normal path between the school and the dorms, so not many students came here.

Something about being around nature was much more calming than the towering buildings of Tokyo or the gravestones and shriveled trees of Yokai. Although there was something about the main school building was pretty awesome. Moka agreed that the main building was cool she said something about the building having character. Tsukune was of a different mind however, he kept saying that the building seemed to be taken directly out of a ghost story.

Not everything was grand, classes were one concern for Naruto. Math was terrible. Miss Kagome Ririko seemed to really like teaching but he just couldn't understand half the stuff she was trying to teach. Sure he could count and handling money wasn't a problem but stuff like finding the area of a circle and multiplying fractions and variables just went over his head. History wasn't bad, it seemed to be dumbed down for monsters; so they started with the basics of human history. Miss Nekonome was teaching language and it wasn't too bad, and Gym with Kotsubo Okuto was a breeze. Science with Professor Richard as a bit of a toss up, some of the material he could understand just fine, other stuff not so much. The science teacher was by far the oddest at the school. It wasn't even known if Professor Richard was trying to stay in Human form; sure his hands looked human but the rest of his body was hidden in a thick black cloak. There was also the issue with his violent tendencies.

(Flash Back)

"Greetings Class now that we have taken role call welcome to first year basic science. "Said a deep forbidding voice from within the dark hood. "I will be your teacher Professor Richard, Chief Warlock of the Brothers of Darkness, Lord of the Thirteen Hells, Master of the Bones, Emperor of the Black, and Lord of the Undead."

A ratty looking boy in the front row whispered in a way that the entire class could hear. "Dang, what an overinflated opinion of yourself."

Professor Richard's cowl turned towards the boy and then down at his class list. "Mr. Reed Schertz, yes? Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Naw I was just curious why someone with so many impressive titles is here teaching shouldn't you single-handedly be taking the world back for monsters? I'm just guessing your not that special, right Dick?"

All of the sudden Professor Richard's hands glowed and with a 'Fwoosh' Reed was engulfment in fire.

"Oh my that looks painful." Richard deadpanned over the screams of Reed. "Roll Mr. Schertz, smother the fire. Remember there are three ways to put out a fire. Remove the heat, remove the fuel, or remove the oxygen."

The class seemed shocked but two of Reed's friends pulled off their jackets and put the fire out.

"Good job you two." Richard seemed to mumble disappointed. "Well, it seems we were fortunate to witness the scientific phenomenon know as spontaneous combustion. I suppose that Mr. Schertz should be taken to the nurses office, why don't one of you do it."

(Flash Back End)

Naruto sighed, he would have to figure out what to do about classes maybe he could get some tutoring or something.

A flash of purple caught Naruto's eye where he saw a girl with long purple hair walked between some trees on the other side of the pond. It looked like she wore a changed version of the school uniform with a white shirt and purple stripped stockings. She seemed to finally notice Naruto's presence and as she saw him she jumped behind a tree hiding everything but half of her face.

The forgetful ninja got a huge wave of deja vu as he smiled and sent her a nonchalant wave. She leaned out from the tree a bit and gave Naruto a shy wave. Now that he could see her she was quite pretty even if her hair was a bit messy.

The moment did not last long as she backed into the trees and eventually disappeared from view.

With a sigh Naruto shrugged leaning back and closed his eyes letting the calm of the oasis of nature wash over him.

It wasn't long before his peace was interrupted, looking up he saw Tsukune came jogging into the clearing. He was out of breath and holding his neck.

"Hey Tsukune." Naruto called.

"Oh hi Naruto." Tsukune sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just relaxing." He replied. "Something wrong with your neck?"

"Yeah, Moka got hungry again." The average boy whined. "It doesn't hurt that bad but this stinks she's so nice; I just don't wanna be her break-fast. Between her and every other monster at this school I don't think I'm going to make it at this school."

"Chill out buddy." Naruto laughed. "Have you talked to Moka about her sucking your blood?"

"No." He answered. "Its just that she is so happy and says that my blood is the best. I don't want to disappoint her."

"I don't know man, it seems kinda weird." The blond said with a shrug. "Maybe you can work out a system or something with her?"

"Yeah maybe." Tsukune said dejectedly.

Naruto was distracted from their conversation when a petite girl with blue hair stumbled into the clearing, and fell to her knees. Without really thinking Naruto found his feet carrying him over to help the girl.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know I just got so dizzy and I couldn't breath." The downed girl said. "I'm sorry but would you mind giving me a hand."

"Yeah sure." Naruto replied, kneeling down. "Just stay down till you are sure you can get up."

"Oh, okay that sounds smart. "The girl said looking up showing her pretty face. "Thank you for helping me."

"Naruto what's going on?" Tsukune asked coming up behind his friend.

"She's just not feeling well." He answered, then turning back to the girl. "Are you feeling better or do you think you'd rather go see the nurse."

"I think the nurse, maybe." She said in a diminutive tone.

"Alright, I'll get you there." Naruto said before turning to his friend. "I'm going to help her get to the nurse, I'll see you in class maybe you can talk to Moka."

"Okay, yeah I'll see if I can find Moka. See you in class." Tsukune said before walking away towards the school.

"Here." Naruto said grabbing one of her arms and pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you so much." She said hugging Naruto's arm and turning so that his arm was pinned between between each other. "This happens every once and a while my chest gets so tight I can't breath."

"Uh yeah." Naruto mumbled as the close proximity between them slowed his thinking processes.

Because of Naruto's slowed intellect he did not notice the cruel look of satisfaction pass over the blue haired girls features.

The two of them were already half way to the nurses office before Naruto regained enough brain power to speak.

"You're in my class right." Naruto asked. "Sorry but I can't remember your name."

"Oh that's alright my name is Kurumu Kurono." She answered. "You're Naruto right?"

"Yep, Naruto Uzumaki at your service." He said thumping a fist against his chest. "Anyway its not too much further."

"Naruto you're so funny." She laughed and seemed to slump as Naruto pulled her onward.

As they walked they talked about the classes each other like or the ones they had trouble with. Kurumu complimented Naruto saying that he pulled off the school uniform well. Naruto blushed brightly saying that he wished that the uniforms were orange instead of green. She agreed that orange was a good color but it would lose its effect if everyone wore it. The forgetful ninja enjoyed their conversation, it was nice for him to have a conversion with someone and not have to worry about his memory loss.

They arrived to an entrance to the school when Kurumu stopped.

"Listen Naruto I want to thank you for being so helpful." She said, looking up. "Please look at my eyes. I would like for us to be friends."

Naruto smiled, friends did sound nice. Looking down into her unique purple eyes he was just about to accept a friendship when a subtle feathery feeling floated into his mind, followed swiftly by a blast of memory tearing through his head.

This memory felt different from every other he had before. This memory brought a feeling of deep set anger. A vision bloomed in his mind's eye it was an image that felt extremely familiar yet set him on edge. Before him he saw a unique red eye. Naruto knew he had seen they eye before, an eye with a red iris and a black pupil surrounded by a faint ring with three tomoe. Before he could try and recall anymore however a voice filled his mind putting his emotions on edge.

"_Slaves to those with blessed eyes_." The cold voice commanded. "_Obey_!"

Without even thinking Naruto reacted as blinding anger overwhelmed him.

With a cry of "NO!" Naruto's right hand wrapped around Kurumu's delicate neck, picking her up and slamming her into one of the nearby supporting pillars.

To say that Kurumu was shocked would be an understatement. She was absolutely stunned as she looked down at the red slitted eyes glaring up at her. His hand pressed around her neck in a way that told her that he could easily squeeze just a bit harder and crush her airways leaving her to expire slowly.

"_Is this the power of a vampire_?" Kurumu's terrified mind wondered. "_I heard the rumors that Naruto and Moka were vampires, but how did he break my charm_?

After a few gasps from Kurumu Naruto's anger suddenly left him as the memory faded. Letting go the petite girl fell and panted for air.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said in a shocked voice, kneeling down to see if Kurumu was hurt. "I-I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry."

"_What's going on_?" Kurumu thought, as she instinctively pulled away from Naruto. "_It's like he doesn't know what I did. Was his response reactionary_?"

Seeing Kurumu's reaction Naruto himself pulled back looking down at his hand as the slightly pointed finger nails retracted completely.

"A-are you alright? I-I didn't mean, I'm so... sorry." Naruto stuttered before taking a deep breath, to compose himself.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Naruto said standing up, his voice calm even if his emotions where not. "You are almost to the Nurses Office, I need to check something out. I hope to see you later."

The disturbed blond quickly turned and left walking away from Kurumu.

"_He was the one that hurt me_." The girl thought, as she stood up massaging her neck. "_Then why do I feel so bad_?"

* * *

Naruto did not show up at class that morning. He was still missing when lunch rolled around. Tsukune Aono was so concerned for his friend that he completely forgot to talk to Moka about her sucking his blood. The girl that Naruto helped that morning came into class just a little late for first period. Tsukune wanted to speak with her between classes but she gave off an air of annoyed aloofness that drove others away.

At lunch the blue haired girl made a bee-line to the door as soon as the bell rang. Seeing this Tsukune got up and turned to Moka.

"Hey I'll see you at lunch there is someone I need to speak to first." he said without waiting for a response and headed for the door.

After a little searching he found the blue-ette.

"Hey, you!" Tsukune called.

Kurumu wasn't the only one who turned at Tsukune's call, many in the hallway did.

"_That's Tsukune_." Kurumu thought as the dull looking boy jogged up to her. "_Okay this is a chance, I can't miss_. _I need to stop thinking about Naruto and continue with my plan to defeat Moka_."

"Sorry I don't remember your name." Tsukune said, slightly out of breath as he stopped. "I just wanna know wanna know where Naruto is."

"Oh Naruto." Kurumu said focusing on her objective, and smiling sweetly. "He is such a nice guy, but I don't know where he went after helping me."

"Oh." Tsukune said before getting interrupted.

"You're Tsukune Aono, right." She continued, stepping beside the boy and sliding her hands into his arm. "I suppose I should thank you as well because you kinda helped me. I'm Kurumu Kurono."

"Well, I guess you're welcome." Tsukune said his voice breaking slightly from the close proximity to such a cute girl. "I really didn't do anything though."

"You see there was a problem with my chest." She said lightly pulling his arm into her assets. "He was so kind to help me sometimes it just feels like they will burst."

Tsukune's mind went blank as he looked down past the girl's face and at her seemingly disproportionate breasts.

"_Whoa look at those_. _How did Naruto help her with her chest_? "Tsukune wondered as his thoughts turning a bit more perverted. "_I wonder if she needs any more help_?"

"Tsukune please look at my eyes." Kurumu said knowing exactly where the boy was currently looking. "I'm sure a friend of Naruto's is just as nice of a guy as him, so I want us to be friends too."

"_Wow, she has such pretty eyes to go with her boobs_." Tsukune thought as a feathery feeling encompassed his mind.

"Be your friend sure I would love to be your friend." The average guy happily cheered as he pulled Kurumu in a tight hug.

"Oh my, Tsukune!" Kurumu laughed, and was still laughing when Moka came around the corner and saw them.

"_Wow_!" Kurumu thought with a surprised mental smile upon seeing Moka. "_I don't think this could have gone better if I had planned it like this_."

"Tsukune what's going on." Moka started seeing him holding a girl. "Is this who you were going to see?"

"Yeah we're good friends." Kurumu said, turning towards the bewitch boy. "Isn't that right stud-muffin?"

"Yeah that's right, babe, great friends." Tsukune said, as he again pulled her in for another hug.

"Oh, why don't you and I have lunch together Tsukune?" Kurumu asked in a chipper tone.

"That sounds great." Tsukune mumbled. "I would much rather go with you; Moka might eat me if I go with her."

"That sounds terrible." She said as she pulled Tsukune away walking arm in arm. "To think she would use you like that."

The duo left the pink haired girl behind them as they headed to the lunch room.

"Tsukune, what's going on?" Moka said sadly as the boy left.

* * *

As soon as Naruto left Kurumu he went off into the dead forest surrounding the school. He was upset and rapidly losing faith that he was truly human. Looking down at the hand that had wrapped around Kurumu's neck as if it had betrayed him, he formed his fingers into a fist and punch a nearby tree. He hit hard as his fist sank a good two inches into the wood. Drawing his hand back with a hiss, Naruto saw that the skin on two of his knuckles had split allowing blood to seep slowly to the surface.

The blond turned away angrily, decided that punching the tree had only added to his problems: he cradled his hand and walked deeper into the woods.

He must have been walking for only a few minutes before he realized that his hand no longer hurt. Looking down at his hand he saw that dried blood trailed down his fingers and ended where it had fallen off. Flexing his fingers he could not feel any pain or see the previous injury. Licking his thumb on his opposite hand he ran in across his previously injured knuckles. As the dried blood was wiped it showed only fresh unmarred skin.

Naruto could hardly breath as unanswered questions flashed through his head. What was he? Was there more to what he could do than chakra? Where had he learned about chakra? Why did he attack Kurumu so suddenly. Would he randomly attack again?

The amnesiac didn't like where these questions were leading so he decided to stay in the forest for a while and maybe he could discover a few answers to his puzzle.

Naruto first tried to relax as deeply as he could, maybe if he really was a monster he could release his true form by relaxing his human form away like a tensed muscle. He did not know how long he lay on the ground, but there was no changes to report. No growing fur or scales, no different appendages, nothing. The only thing he had seemed to accomplish was refamiliarizing himself to the sound of his own heartbeat.

Naruto tried a different tactic as he tried to stretch himself, willing his body to grow or shift. It wasn't long before that attempt devolved into a seemingly automatic stretching routine. He marveled at himself as he naturally recalled how to stretch one muscle group after another. Fighting techniques, kicks and punches were one thing, but it was a bit shocking when he sank down and discovered that he could nearly do the splits.

He then expanded on his exercise doing series of back-handsprings, flips, twists and multiple other acrobatic maneuvers that he executed without fear or mistake. He then added chakra and began to bounce around the woods. Running up trees, pushing off in a back-flip and running down another tree he had landed on. It all felt familiar to hims like he had done this exact same thing hundreds of times before in a place he couldn't remember.

Naruto already knew some of this but not to the level he was now rediscovering. Back in Tokyo right after remembering how to use chakra and his ability to climb walls he discovered his lack of fear around heights. With the use of chakra he could move around the rooftops of Tokyo relatively unnoticed, especially if he moved at night. There was actually one time that he hadn't been paying as much attention to his surroundings when a group of free-runners saw him easily cleared a twenty foot gap between buildings four floors up. The free-runners had immediately started to cheer and tried to get him to jump back and show them how he had done it. Enjoying the small amount of attention but not wanting to answer any questions he had given the group a small bow and then ran off. None of the free-runners were confident enough to attempt the jump themselves so all they could do was yell, "Come back Matrix dude!"

Naruto sank back sitting with his legs crossed, he relaxed as his heart beat slowed. As his pulse returned to normal so did the reason as to why he was out here to begin with. Yes, he was feeling a bit better but he still couldn't answer if he was a human or not. It just seemed so odd for him to think of himself as not being human. Everything that felt natural as he was right now. If he was a monster being in his monster form should feel normal to him shouldn't it. He had seen some of the other monsters in the dorms when they accidentally transformed. For the other monsters staying human was a partially conscious effort, shouldn't it be the same for him if he was a monster?

He sighed as no answers came to him causing him to descend into a light depression. His emotions were such that he almost did not catch the nearly imperceptible sound not too far way to his right. Snapping his head to the right he heard it again. It was a quiet unnatural hiss of fabric brushing along fabric. With a quick flare of his nostrils he sniffed the air attempting to detect who could be nearby. After a moment he detected a scent hidden behind the plant decay of the forest. It was much to fresh and clean, like rain, but not really. It was too cool, the scent was much more like fresh snow.

"Who's there?" Naruto called. "I know someone's there. Come out before I come looking for you."

after a few moments later a head with purple hair peaked out from behind a tree.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "I was just walking around when I saw you. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh." Naruto said, getting up and walking closer so he could hear her better. "It's alright, no harm done. How long have you been there?"

"Several minutes. I've never heard of anyone able to move like that in their human form." She said with a bit of awe in her voice. "What kind of monster are you?"

Deciding that he had reached a good distance between them he stopped a few yards away and sat down leaning back on a tree. It didn't seem like she was planning on getting out behind her tree any time soon and he wasn't sure if he could trust himself being too close to someone right now.

"Even if it wasn't against the rules I couldn't tell you." Naruto smiled, trying to make it sound a bit mysterious. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, didn't I see you earlier this morning?"

"Yes, I'm Mizore Shirayuki." The purple haired girl identified herself. "Why are you out here? Are you lonely?"

"Lonely?" The blond pondered the word, the concept seemed so familiar to him.

"_Its almost unbearable isn't it_? A younger version of his own voice echoed through his head. "_The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling. I've been there in that dark and lonely place_."

Naruto gently shook his head to clear it. He smiled wistfully, recalling a memory but not knowing who he said it to. Yes, he was lonely. Just because his head had forgotten didn't mean his heart had, he knew there were people that cared for him. He did wonder where his friends were and if they were looking for him. He couldn't quite remember them but he still missed them whoever they were, and just because he was lonely didn't mean he was going to give up. Giving up was for losers not certified Bad-Asses, he was going to keep at it get his memories back and find the answers he desired.

"Yes." Naruto eventually answered Mizore. "I'm lonely but that won't stop me. I just came out here to clear my head. What are you doing out here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well." Mizore started before pausing as if she was considering what she was going to say. "It's the school there are just so many people. I'm not used to it."

"Oh, well that's not good." Naruto said, scratching the side of his head. "I'm not always the smartest person but it seems to me that if crowds worry you then you wont solve anything by staying by yourself."

"That does sound smart." Mizore said as she stepped out from behind the tree. "But it isn't always that easy."

"Well sure it is." Naruto countered. "I too had a problem with the crowds when I first got here."

"Really? Mizore asked wonder in her voice. "What was your problem?"

"I know it sounds paranoid," He laughed; "but I was concerned that someone was going to jump me. I figured out a way to calm myself down and now its not that bad anymore. In class I got a seat by the window so if anything really gets bad I'm jumping out of it, there are other little things I do and now I don't worry so much now that I have gotten more used to it."

"I don't really have the same problem so I don't think that will work." Mizore moaned.

"You just have to figure out something that will work. If you are worried about what people will think of you then you just have to remind yourself that you're awesome. Why should you care what some jerks think of you. As long as you believe in yourself and get some friends that agree with you then you're good. That's what I try to do anyway."

"Wow you're so confident." Mizore said a faint smile appearing on her face. "Thank you I feel a bit better. I will think about what you said."

"Oh are you leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you seem to have been out here for a reason. "The purple haired girl guessed correctly. "I'll leave you alone, but maybe I helped you like you helped me."

Naruto waved goodbye as Mizore left. With a sigh Naruto returned his mind to the problem that had originally brought him out.

* * *

After lunch classes had started up again and Moka was not happy. Glancing over to her right she saw that blue haired girl from earlier looking over at her.

"_That girl is in our class but how do she and Tsukune know each other_?" Moka thought sending a glare. "_The way they were holding each other was like they were boyfriend and girlfriend_."

"_Look at her! I've got her, I'm winning and it wont be long till she is out of my way_." Kurumu thought victoriously.

Tsukune wasn't even able to pay attention to Miss Nekonome as she talked about some literature from the nineteenth century.

"_Man this day hasn't been going well_." Tsukune moaned internally. "_I haven't gotten to talk to Moka like I should have and where is Naruto_? _He hasn't miss a class yet so its not like him to skip school_."

The last bell of the day rung and Tsukune loudly sighed and took his time putting his his book away. When he got up and turned around both Moka and Kurumu were gone.

"Oh come on." The average guy muttered. "Everyone just keeps up and disappearing."

Moka Akashiya might not know exactly what was going on but she did know that she was annoyed. And where was Naruto he hadn't shown up to any class and he always seemed to bring a bright outlook to any situation. If only he were here, he would probably be able to help her figure out what was going on with Tsukune.

"You're a vampire right?" Asked a voice from above Moka. Looking up the pinkette saw the girl that was with Tsukune.

"That's what all the rumors are saying anyways." Kurumu said, jumping of the railing she had been sitting on which caused her skirt to fly up relieving white panties

"You're the one that was with Tsukune what do you want?" Moka asked a the girl landed.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, and this is an official declaration of war." She said oblivious to the group of observers that were gathering around them. "I can't stand you, just by being around you are messing with my great plan."

"Wait, what plan?" Moka asked taken back by the girls anger towards her.

"My plan to turn every guy at this school into my personal love slave." Kurumu said, striking a pose. "It was all perfect too until you showed up, because of you their attention has been split between you and me. It's not fair, on my honor as a Succubus I wont lose in a battle of feminine charm."

"Hey wait, we're not supposed to revile our monster identities." Moka said.

"So I've decided that to prove I'm better than you I'll take Naruto and Tsukune from you. I've seen Naruto's power what do you think he'll be your man and Tsukune is just an unfortunate friend that gives you blood?"

"What?" Moka gasped in shock. "It's not like that at all. Naruto isn't- and I would never use Tsukune like that. Whatever is going on here Naruto and Tsukune have nothing to do with this."

Their tense moment was interrupted when Tsukune walked up to the two fighting girls.

"Oh there you are Moka. Listen there was something I wanted to talk-" Tsukune started until he was interrupted by Kurumu.

"Hey Tsukune." Kurumu jumped in giving the boy a big hug pressing her breasts into his chest. "I just want to thank you, I had such a good time at lunch."

"Wait, Kurumu I, uh." Tsukune tried to speak, his thinking slowed by Kurumu.

"Tsukune." Moka muttered with an annoyed look on her face. "If you were looking for me then why do you look so happy seeing her?"

"Now that you're here why don't you hang out with me?" Kurumu said looking up into the boys eyes. "_Charm_."

"Yeah that sounds great." Tsukune mumbled.

"No you gotta listen. "Moka pleaded. "That girl is using you."

"Why she isn't the one who sucks my blood?" Tsukune asked, his mind strangely blank.

"_No this isn't right at all_." Moka thought tears welling up in here eyes. "_Why is Tsukune acting like this_? _Where's Naruto_? _This day is just terrible_."

The emotions got too much for the pink haired girl and she went running off, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

It wasn't long after that Kurumu and Tsukune found themselves alone in the relative privacy of the infirmary.

"_Yes I did it_!" Kurumu thought victoriously. "_I made that annoying Moka cry. Now to finish up with Tsukune then I can focus on the real prize. If my love charm wont work on Naruto then I will just have to use something else._"

While Kurumu was celebrating her victory Tsukune was of a completely different mind. His day just seemed to be going down hill.

"_Why did I say those things to Moka_?" Tsukune thought, glancing up at Kurumu. "_Sure she's pretty but- I don't know what is going on_."

Tsukune didn't have long to think when Kurumu noticed his distressed state of mind.

"Oh you're feeling sad. "Kurumu cooed. "Well don't worry I have a way to make everything better."

* * *

After talking to Mizore, Naruto started to slowly feel better. He needed to just listen to his own advice. He might not know exactly what was going on but he wasn't going to let that stop him. There was certainly something different about himself that he either did not know about, or not remember but; he was going to find out.

Naruto had been out in the forest for quite a while. Even after Mizore left he had stayed out for a while longer. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been out but he guessed that school would nearly be over. Deciding that he had been out long enough Naruto got up and dusted off his school uniform. Hours of running around in the woods had left it in need of a cleaning, but he would do that later.

Just as he was heading back the sharp smell of burning tobacco caught his attention and a figure popped out from behind a tree. It was The Bus Driver.

"Whoa creepy bus guy what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned, surprise evident in his voice.

"I don't drive the bus all the time." He answered in a deep voice. "I also enjoy taking long enthusiastic walks. Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in school with your friends? This is a very scary place, who knows what could happen to someone left by themselves."

"Heh." Naruto scoffed. "You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine."

"But can your fiends?" The Bus Driver emotionlessly returned.

Naruto's face grew pale at the thought of his friends in danger and the bus guy had a point. Tsukune seemed to be a magnet for trouble, who knows what kind of problems he could find himself in. The forgetful ninja shot a look at The Bus Driver that said if he better not be messing with him. With that Naruto ran off towards the school as fast as he could.

"Just stay still." Kurumu commanded, leaning over Tsukune. "I'll make you forget about Moka."  
"W-wait." Tsukune Stuttered. "This isn't right. I'm sorry but I don't know you and don't want to be rude but I need to go apologize to Moka."

"What?" Kurumu asked in shock. "Why, why would you want to go to her when I'm here? Is she so much better than me?"

The blue haired girl's voice got angrier as she spoke. "Jerk! I'm not going to take this humiliation!"

"Naruto breaks out of my love charm and you ignore me! I can't take it!" She said, when suddenly wings ripped from the back of her sweater.

"Tsukune!" Moka's voice called from outside, and suddenly the infirmary door slid open.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled in surprise.

"No! Get away from him!" Moka yelled as she rushed in and shoved the succubus so hard she flew out the window. "Run Tsukune, before she comes back."

"Hold on a second I don't know what is going on here!" Tsukune yelped in confusion.

"That girl is a succubus and has the power to bewitch any male just by looking out them." Moka explained.

"Oh so that's why I said all those mean things to you." Tsukune said in understanding. "Wait, She was with Naruto earlier you don't think."

They did not have the time to wonder about Naruto as Kurumu zipped back in the window and wrapped her tail around Tsukune pulling him out. It was quick thinking by Moka that saved him as she grabbed the stunned boy and was pulled out with him. The weight of two people was too much for the winged succubus and she was forced to let go soon after pulling the two of them out the window.

"Tsukune. You need to take of my rosary." Moka moaned as she slowly picked herself up off the ground. "Release my real powers so that I can fight her."

"Right." Tsukune said confidently as he wrapped his hand around the magical seal. After two quick tugs nothing happened and they both looked down in bewilderment.

"Whaa it wont come off! I don't understand It came off earlier?" Tsukune yelped in panic.

"It looks like all you have is a bit of strength." Kurumu taunted as she flew down for an attack. "You're nothing like Naruto the power he had was terrifying."

"What did you do to Naruto?" both Moka and Tsukune chimed together as the ducked under the succubus' attack.

"Why do you care?" Kurumu asked hanging in the air. "He's not here to save you so be good, give up and die!"

"No don't do this!" Moka yelled. "If you have a problem with me then fight me, leave Tsukune alone. He is my precious friend, it has nothing to do with want his blood."

Kurumu was flying down for a final attack.

"_No, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been a burden to Moka_" Thought Tsukune as he grasped the Rosario one more time and pulled.

"_This feels right_." Naruto thought as he ran through the woods his body crouched aerodynamically, with his arms extended behind him. He was close to the school when he sensed a releasing of power like an itch in the back of his head. The blond picked up his pace as the sky around the school darkened slightly.

"There!" Naruto muttered as he saw a figure in the sky, and jumped to a corner of the school to observe everything.

Below him he saw Tsukune standing in front of Moka as her hair turned silver and her bust and posterior swelled. The figure in the air turned out to be the girl Kurumu from earlier in the day. However, this time she had wings and a tail along with an unpleasant look on her face instead of the kind one that he remembered.

"What! This power its just like Naruto's, it might even be scarier." Kurumu gasped. "She's a real vampire!"

"Finally." The silver haired Moka purred as she straitened herself to a full height.

"Why are you getting in my way?" Kurumu yelled in aggravation.

"In your way?" The vampire scoffed. "You are the one bearing your fangs at me."

"We succubi seek a destined encounter among the men we tempt." Kurumu explained, her voice full of emotion. "My species is in danger of extinction, and I must find my destined one. Moka Akashiya, you got in the way of everything, so now I'm going to make sure you can't do it again!"

"To pick a fight with me over something so foolish, you frail egotistical woman." Moka taunted as Kurumu swooped in.

Naruto watched form the corner of the building, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he guessed he had missed quite a bit. He didn't want any of his friends hurt and even though he did not know Kurumu for long she did ask to be his friend. Deciding that he had waited long enough he jumped in when Moka counter attacked and grabbed Kurumu's tail.

"Slow." Moka hummed as she used the succubus' tail pulling the girl in front of her and delivering a strait kick to the stomach. "Know your place."

In a cry of pain Kurumu was sent strait through a tree and was on a collision course with another when a green blur caught her.

"Naruto!" Tsukune yelled as he came out of nowhere and caught her.

"W-why?"Kurumu gasped, looking up in shock at the friendly whisked face that saved her.

"You've been missing all day." The sliver haired Moka stated. "Did the succubus bewitch you? Are you her eternal slave?"

"Bewitch me?" Naruto said in confusion. "I am not sure what you are talking about but I am most certainly no one's slave."

"Kurumu is a succubus Naruto." Tsukune said closing the distance between the trio. "She can enchant any man just by looking at them."

"Oh." Naruto said resisting the temptation to drop Kurumu and slam his fist into his palm as understanding dawned on him.

"Is that what you were trying to do when I attacked you?" The blond asked Kurumu.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The succubus said as she slowly regained control of her breathing.

"Good." Moka said with a vindictive smile. "Now that you see the truth there is no reason for you to protect her. Put her down I plan of making sure she will never attack me again."

Kurumu stiffened in Naruto's arms as she looked up tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry, no can do." Naruto said as he turned and set Kurumu down behind him.

"What?" Moka snarled.

"I may not know exactly what is going to but it seems to me that Kurumu did what she did because of what type of monster she is. She's not a bad person." Naruto stated, trying to keep things light. "It would be like me try to hurt you because you have to drink blood."

"You think she is vindicated to find her destined one by turning every male in the school into her slave and killing everyone else that would be a competitor?" Moka asked with a glare.

"Well when you put it that way I guess it does sound bad." Naruto rubbed the back of his head before turning to look a Kurumu. "I don't know maybe you could find a different way to your goal."

"How?" The temptress huffed, tears still in her eye as she tried to get to her feet. "Neither of you understand what it is like for my kind."

"I don't know you're pretty enough that you could date almost any guy in this school. Go though the guys here and give them a few dates or however long it takes for you to decide if they are your destined one." Naruto muttered seemingly stringing the words together. For some reason he had the feeling that he knew someone that already did that sorta thing.

"Yeah, that might work." Kurumu blushed, seemingly giving up her attempt to stand and slid back down to the ground.

"Not so fast."Moka hissed. "Why should I agree with your mercy? The way I see this is your getting in my way."

"You've already beaten her, why do you need to continue this?" Naruto asked even as he prepare to defend himself.

"Perhaps an offering to appease me." Moka said. her voice serious but her face held a amused smile. The truth was that she was done fighting, the succubus did not interest her. Her real interest was in the blond before her.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked already have an idea.

Without answering Moka stepped up to Naruto and slowly wrapped her arms around his head and pulled them closer together.

The forgetful ninja did not resist as she brought her mouth to his neck. It wasn't as bad as he prepared himself for after a brief poke of pain that quickly disappeared he actually found himself enjoying the smooth feel of her lips on his neck. Moka softly moaned into his neck and pressed herself deeper onto Naruto. She suddenly stopped as if remembering where she was and pulled back.

Taking a step away from Naruto and giving him a look of intrigue as she slowly ran her finger along her lower lip. She even noticed that the small wound from the bite healed up nearly instantly.

"You continue to be of interest." Moka smiled, beckoning Tsukune over. "You however are only of use for your blood, I'm not like the other Moka. Do not get confused, I am not your friend."

She finished and snatched the rosary from Tsukune's hand, and reattaching it collapsed into Naruto's arms

"Well that wasn't very nice of her." Naruto said setting Moka down.

Eventually Tsukune was charged with taking care of Moka till she awoke and Naruto was carrying a blushing Kurumu to the infirmary.

"Hehe, kinda funny that after all that has happened today I'm finally bringing you to the nurses office." Naruto laughed at the irony.

"Why are you helping me?" Kurumu asked her voice filled with emotion. "I tried to trick you and hurt your fiends. Shouldn't you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. Sure we started off on the wrong foot but I still think we can be friends." Naruto said smiling down at the girl in his arms. "I don't have enough friends that I want to give any up over something like this."

Kurumu was eventually left in the infirmary with a puzzled look on her face, thinking about the strange blond.

* * *

The next day saw Tsukune, Moka and Naruto walking to school in the morning as they talked about Moka and the differences between her sealed and unsealed state. Tsukune seemed to be a little scared of the real vampire version of Moka. However, he had decided that he would always be Moka's friend even if she sucked his blood and was scary every once in a while. They were nearly at school when Kurumu showed up with a bright smile.

"Good morning!" She said sidling up to Naruto.

Moka and Tsukune seemed to be a bit shocked by Kurumu's chipper attitude, but Naruto just rolled with it and returned her greeting.

"Here, I made these for you." Kurumu said handing Naruto a basket of cookies. "I wanted to say sorry for how I acted and thank you for saving me. I really do want to be friends. You've inspired me, and I wont give up on finding my destined one; I'll just have to do it an a way that nobody gets hurt."

"Thanks Kurumu. These smell great." Naruto said.

"Hold it." Moka said jumping between the ninja and the succubus. "I'm not going to trust you just yet. How do we know that these aren't tainted with some love potion or poison?"

"What!" Kurumu gasped. "I take great pride in my cooking, I would never do something like that."

The two girls continued to argued Nauto couldn't help but get a sense of deja vu. Did his friends from where he came from do stuff like this?

XXXXXXXX

(Author Notes) So I am not completely happy with this chapter I feel like it could have been done better. Alot of people have been asking me what the pairing is going to be in this story. The truth is I haven't completely decided yet. However I am leaning for a NarutoxHarem. I am hoping to make the relationships better by slowing them down from the spontaneity of the original story.


End file.
